powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Tuned Out
All Tuned Out is the 3rd (or 2nd) episode of Power Rangers Dino Patrol . Sypnosis While Mark is ready for a new show, a new monster comes along and takes his voice away. The rangers must find a way to give him his voice back by the next day or it will be gone forever. Story Adrian, Sora, PJ, and Hana are all hanging out together enjoying their day. However, they soon get confused on why Mark hasn't shown up that day, or the day before. "Anyone see Mark?", Sora asks. "Iie.....", Hana replies, only to get stares from everone else. "Ah, fufufu~ no." Hana shakes off the embarrasment. Soon after, they all hear Mark panting in excitement, running several yards to get to them. "Oh my god.... hey... guys....", Mark tries to catch his breath as he speaks. "Jeez, where the heck have you been?", PJ asks. As Mark finally gets his breath back, he shows him a small slip of paper. "Does this answer the question?" Everyone gathers around as PJ reads aloud, "Live Show Ticket, Opening Act...... wait, WHAT?!" And soon after, he is bombarded with questions. "Okay, calm down, calm down!! Yes, that is a passed audition ticket to be a participant at a live show, the opening act. I auditioned last week and I have been rehearsing every day." "Well, Mark, you can still hang out with us, you know?", Adrian tells him. Before Mark could explain himself, they all see groups running in fear, as they look behind them and see a new monster, named Vocaneg. "Oh, you are singing later on today? HA! Not for long!", it says. "Oh god here we go.... Dino Patrol Activate!" They all transform and get ready to fight. They use everything that they are able to use, and stun it several times, until it is supposedly dead. Mark turns to the team laughing histerically, excaliming, "That was the easiest monster we've ever defeated!" However, it gets up, notices Mark's vulnerability as its target, and takes aim. The 4 rangers notice, and alarm Mark to watch out. But, it was too late. He was hit. And just like that, he fell to the ground, and demorphed. He was in deep pain. "You think it was easy, huh?! Now let's see if you could sing, or even talk! If not, by midnight, say goodbye to that precious voice of yours forever!" And right after, it was gone. The rangers tended to Mark, asking if he was okay, only to not get a response. Vocaneg was right, his voice really was consumed, along with many others. Mark mouths out, "No... no, WHY?????" Back at the Dino Chamber, Mark is resting, trying not to get emotional over his loss of the most wonderful gift to him. In the lobby, the others are trying to find a way to get his voice back. "Man, Mark is mute like a sleeping baby.", Sora says. "Will he get better?" "Not with rest he won't.", Adrian replies. "If Vocaneg is going down, we are ALL fighting." Everyone looks at him in concern. "Adrian, I'm pretty sure that Mark in too deep of a pain to fight....", PJ mutters worringly. "He's right", Hana says. "Not only the consuming affects the emotional health of him, but also his physical condition. He is in pain inside and out." Adrian soon weakens down to them. "Maybe you guys are right.... I shouldn't have Mark continue into this.... it's pretty bad...." This is to be continued. Category:Power Rangers Dino Patrol Category:Episode